Known SAW (surface acoustic wave) sensors employ SAW elements to measure properties and/or components of liquid specimen. Such sensors measure specimen concentration through detection of SAW phase difference. A SAW sensor or SAW sensing device that would permit detection of a signal with good sensitivity is desired.